Game
by Sychronergy
Summary: Modern day AU. "If I knew a basketball game could lead to this, I would have challenged you much sooner." Sasu/Nej, slight PWP


**Title**: Game

**By**: Sychron

**Rating**: M, M, M, Mature.

**Pairing**: Sasu/Nej

**Summary**: Modern day AU. "If I knew a basketball game could lead to this, I would have challenged you much sooner." Sasu/Nej

* * *

_Swish._

Neji Hyuuga made yet another perfect shot from the three-point line. Naruto, who had defended the entire time all but threw this hands up in exasperation.

"Neji. Neji. _Neji._ Can you, like, for once, not…" Naruto caught the ball in its rebound. It was his turn to score now. Neji had already moved up beside him, ready to defend.

"Not?" A pale smile graced the Hyuuga's lips. He moved his hand out, shifting his body—effectively blocking Naruto from shooting at their current location.

"_Do this!_" Running to the middle of the court, Naruto suddenly made a left feint, breaking through Neji's defense.

Neji was in front of him before he could shoot. With a small smirk, Naruto twisted his body, and turned around. He could feel Neji's arms circling him, reaching for the ball.

He jumped, and threw the ball in one smooth motion, watching it soar through the air. _Turnaround Jump shot._

It hit the basket in a smooth movement.

Naruto grinned.

The ball swirled about the rim once and fell out.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Naruto scratched his head angrily.

"Looks like I win, Naruto."

Naruto didn't bother turning around to see the smug, arrogant, and _oh-fucking-annoying_ smirk that was forming on the Hyuuga's face. That reminded him. Neji wasn't the only arrogant prick in the room. Stalking angrily to the friend he dragged along to watch the basketball practice, Naruto started his rant.

"Sasuke-teme, did you see that? Hyuuga bastard has _all_ the luck in the world. Three times, the ball touched the basket, but—"

Sasuke wasn't even looking at him. It enraged Naruto further, and he ran over to the benches until he was directly in Sasuke's face.

"Are you listening?"

Finally, Sasuke looked up from the textbook opened on his lap, "No."

"Did you see the game?"

"Maybe."

"I owned Neji."

"No." Sasuke ran his fingers through his black bangs, shifting a few strands from where they fell over his eyes. "Twenty-seven to twenty-six. You missed your last shot."

"_Bastard_. You said you didn't see the game." Naruto scowled. He could see the telltale sign of the upcoming smirk. Sasuke had that particular gleam of amusement in his eyes. He huffed. He was in the same room with the two most arrogant bastards in the whole university. Sasuke and Neji really should start their own little club. One where they stay and smirk at each other, debate who captured more female hearts (and male, though Naruto knows Neji is more popular among the males), and fix their hair.

At that moment, Naruto absolutely detested his two closest friends.

Not only were they so perfect no one could ever find any fault with them, they had the school fawning and worshipping the ground they step on. As if it wasn't already bad enough, the pair of them had the most enormous egos Naruto ever saw.

Sasuke watched Naruto run to the gym's exit in a huff of broken male pride, orange gym shorts, and bright yellow hair.

"Wait for me here!"

When the door slide shut, Sasuke's attention was captured by a consistent, dull _thump, thump, thump_ of basketball, back board, and ground.

Hyuuga was still practicing.

Sasuke observed the boy. His long hair was tied at the nape of his neck now, dark gym shorts and black wife beater swirling as he made perfect shot after perfect shot. Sometimes the ball went straight in, avoiding the back board and rim with precision. Other times, the ball rolled around the rim, or bounce off the back board, but they fell through the basket all the same.

He admitted there was something _satisfying_ watching Naruto's friend play with unadulterated talent. Something thrilling the way the ball fell through the hoop with mechanical precision. And something captivating the way Hyuuga's body moved— muscles pulled tight, and pearly eyes flicking to the basket every time he turn to make a shot.

Graceful, even in the rugged sport.

Sasuke watched the Hyuuga run to the middle of the court, leap, and took a shot. It sailed with a perfect arc before dropping through the basket, with the accuracy of a bullet.

The ball rolled toward him.

Instinctively, he caught it, idly noticing that the ball was in great condition, probably new.

Hyuuga was running toward him now. He stopped two meters away and regarded Sasuke with a cool look. A piece of dark hair fell awkwardly in front of his nose. His hand rested lightly on his stomach, as if to calm his breathing down.

They stared at each other.

Hyuuga tucked the loose strand of hair behind his ears, and the hand on his stomach slid to his hips. The effect was that of a supermodel posing for a photo shoot.

"You were watching me," Hyuuga didn't ask for his basketball back, and Sasuke wasn't sure why he still held on to the orange, rubber ball.

"Probably." A light tilt of lips that was too gentle to be a smirk, but not quite genuine enough as a smile.

"Shy," Hyuuga teased. He tilted his head.

"Hardly." Sasuke slipped his bookmark into his textbook, and slid the book into his backpack. Seconds later, he stood, and gave the ball an experimental dribble.

Threw.

It sailed through the basket, and landed on the ground.

Hyuuga was smiling now, "I like that."

Secretly, the benchers-to-basket move was something Sasuke practiced in his spare time, something he picked up for the wow-factor whenever it was employed.

Sasuke went to pick up the ball. He didn't think it was possible to study anymore, so might as well do something productive. Like practice.

"Play with me." Hyuuga spoke in a soft murmur, husky and a little breathy.

Hyuuga was behind him now, soft elegance harden by the arrogant cheekbones, and Sasuke was sure Hyuuga's coquettish attitude was entirely an accident. But then again, Hyuugas simply didn't do _accidents._

They played a casual shoot up game, taking turns to score. Neither missed a shot.

Finally, Sasuke took the ball in his hands, and strolled to the middle of the court.

"Where's Naruto?" Neji's voice.

"Probably ran into a pretty chick or slipped and fell in his shower," replied Sasuke. He threw the ball, a mimic of the move he saw Neji pull when he was practicing by himself.

Neji caught the rebound, but he didn't shoot again. Instead, he walked to Sasuke's location.

"I can do that," said Neji.

"I know."

"Blindfolded," the Hyuuga add.

"Oh?" The single syllable carried a heavy undertone of condescendence, amusement and most of all—curiosity.

"I won't cheat," said Neji. "In fact, you can do it yourself."

"I don't have a blindfold." As soon as he said it, he felt stupid. Silly, really. How did he not know what the Hyuuga mean. Slipping behind Neji, he placed his hands on the other's shoulder.

Neji's body was heated; sweat sliding down his arm, hair pasted to this neck. Even the black wife beater that lightly brushed Sasuke's shirt was heated. His own body was heating up from the practice, but it was nothing compared to the molten hotness that hung about Neji. Sasuke wondered how Neji can deal with the feel of sweaty hair sticking to his neck. It couldn't be very comfortable.

Sasuke jolted when Neji took a step back, fully pushing his body up against the one behind him.

"Take a step back."

When Neji was satisfied with the position, he gave a small nod. Sasuke covered the white eyes. It was an unusual feeling. Hyuuga's eyelashes tickled and moved against his sensitive palm. He could feel every little movement, and he wondered if he was pressing too hard. Hyuuga shifted his head, and the motion was hypersensitive.

"If I get it in?"

"What would you like?"

He felt the other's cheek tense and shift under his palm. "Nothing you'll be unwilling to give."

Suddenly, Neji pressed back again, slightly arching into Sasuke. His arms drew back, into a practiced angle. Sasuke became acutely aware of how Neji's rear was pressed directly against his crotch, and how Neji's eyes were instinctively moving under his lids.

When Neji threw, the backward motion sent him into Sasuke. He tripped. Sasuke steadied him, one arm around his stomach, the other on his arm. With Neji's hair smooth against his face, he could smell some brand of expensive herbal and sandalwood shampoo, brand name deodorant, and an overwhelming scent of fresh sweat. All together, it was some kind of exotic perfume Sasuke wouldn't mind smelling for the rest of his life.

The ball fell through the rim in yet another perfect shot.

"Did I get it in?" Neji hadn't moved from his position, and he didn't open his eyes. The position they were in, two grown boys pressed against each other, back to chest, didn't strike Sasuke as awkward. He wrote it off as part of _The_ _Neji-effect_.

"Maybe."

In a sudden movement, Neji pulled himself loose, turned around and pressed his lips on Sasuke's. His lips weren't the softest Sasuke ever felt; it was slightly chapped, and unyielding, but it was the most perfect pair of lips Sasuke ever tasted. He didn't think he ever wanted to feel another.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Neji's waist, and tightened his grip. He was pulling the other forward and pushing back with his lips. Neji humored him for a moment, one hand coming up to rest against Sasuke's neck.

Then, he pulled back, colorless eyes smirking in duplicitous mirth and arrogance.

"My reward for that shot," said Neji. "Did you like it?"

_The shot or…that?_

"I like that," said Sasuke. His heart pounded. He pressed the back of his hand against his lips, suddenly wanting, perhaps needing, the feeling of having something against his lips again. "Defend me."

They moved. Sasuke was faster than Hyuuga, but the other had a set of graceful jabs and moves that nearly stole the ball from him on several occasion. He dribbled the ball through his leg, turned, and ran forward two steps. Hyuuga caught up, but he couldn't turn when Sasuke pulled a jab step. Moved forward. Twisted his body to the right. Dribbled the ball below his left knee, stepped back, dribbled it back again. Turned, and bolted. When he caught a 2 meter distance between Neji and himself, he threw.

It landed, a perfect three pointer.

With a victorious grin that was wholly uncharacteristic of him, he approached the other.

"Time to take back what you've stole."

This time, he initiated the movement, bringing his own lips directly onto Neji's. He gripped the other's waist, bringing their body together, relishing in the heat that was the aftermath of their game. The radiating heat and the hardness of a trained body was definitely more of a turn-on than any of the other lithe, dainty bodies Sasuke ever held. Neji didn't seem surprised. He brought his hand up again, resting it besides Sasuke's neck. His other hand ghosted Sasuke's arm.

When they broke apart, Neji tried to get away. Sasuke wouldn't let him. He tightened his grip, wondering if it might actually hurt now. If it did, Neji didn't allow the discomfort to show.

"What did I steal from you?" Neji's voice was definitely husky now. He spoke in short puffs of air, his body seemed to finally realize the hours of intense training. His stomach tightened and loosened in deep, controlled breathing. Sasuke placed his hand against the muscled stomach, liking the way they pulse.

"My breath," replied Sasuke.

"Then, you should try harder."

Sasuke spent three seconds with the onslaught of sudden emotions – anticipation, apprehension, and lastly, arousal. With a growl, he slipped a finger through Neji's hair, and tugged. Neji's hair was slick with sweat, and stringy, but the upmost strands, the one untouched by the perspiration of the intense game, were silky and smooth. Together, the texture was heavenly.

He kissed him again.

His breath caught in his throat when Neji shifted closer, almost leaning on him now. Sasuke tugged on the dark hair, angling the mouth so he could lick and mouth Neji's bottom lips. Neji's mouth opened, slowly, and obsequiously under Sasuke's tongue.

He yanked Neji's hair again. The Hyuuga was on his knees, then on his back. Sasuke followed, straddling him.

"Wait," said Neji. "Naruto. He's been gone for almost an hour."

"Two minutes after he left, he left me a text message." said Sasuke. "Sakura wanted him to help her. He's very sorry, but he's not coming back today."

"So why did you stay?" Neji cocked an eyebrow.

From his vantage point directly, and horizontally above the Hyuuga, the movement was endearing, not intimidating. Sasuke shrugged, making sure the movement rolled his body closer to the Hyuuga's underneath him. It worked. Neji's mouth opened in a silent 'o', his body automatically jerking up.

Sasuke leaned down again, intend on catching those pink lips. He absolutely loved the smooth way Neji slid his hand down his body, the way Neji's head tilted just the right angle. He loved how Neji's eyes, though slightly glazed with lust and exhaustion were still sharp and knowing, In his mind, blushing virgins were the biggest turn-off. He liked a challenge, and he wanted a partner that could dance with him, a partner that won't miss a single beat of the intricate music that went through his head.

He wanted someone who could play his games, possibly beat him at his own games, and start their own.

Sasuke loved, craved, and lived perfection.

That, he suppose, was why he stayed to watch Neji Hyuuga play.

Neji bent a knee up, the movement causing a dramatic shift against Sasuke's cock. Sasuke thought, _he liked that too_. Neji's pale skin bruised easily, and Sasuke found it fascinating that a harsher pressure already left a pale purple spot on Neji's neck.

He shifted down, until he could feel similar hardness react against his own. Beneath him, Neji arched up, a half chocked moan escaping his lips before he bit down, silencing himself.

"Shy?" Sasuke teased.

Neji's hair had created a small halo, and it shifted when Neji shook his head lightly. Suddenly, Sasuke found himself on the ground, back pressed against the ground. Neji had reversed their position. Now, his palm pressed on either side of Sasuke's head, his body close, but not touching.

"I suppose your muscles aren't for show, Neji." It was the first time he called the other, and it was already by first name, he thought. He reached up and pulled the hair tie lose from Neji's nape. They were immediately engulfed by the scent that Sasuke defined as entirely _Neji_.

"Uchiha," said Neji. Shadowed by his falling hair, Neji's slightly flushed skin looked like porcelain, and his eyes resembled glass. But Sasuke knew, just knew, no matter how delicate Neji looked, nothing could ever break him. The contrast, just like the contrast between Neji's pale eyes and dark hair, thrilled him. "I used to synchronize swim. Breath control is absolute."

"I'll have to think of something else, then," Sasuke reached up, cupping the chin, and pulling Neji down for another kiss. This time, Neji's tongue entered him. Sasuke allowed the intruding muscle to prod and explore, before lightly biting down. Neji gave a startled, uncomfortable shift at the loss of control. Sasuke sucked gently, silently gleeful at the way Neji shivered. Finally, he released the muscle and Neji pulled back.

Neji regarded him with an unreadable look before he leaned forward again, breath sliding over Sasuke's neck as he left kiss after kiss. Finally, he stopped by Sasuke's ear.

"Take me," murmured Neji. The hot air swept across the sensitive skin, and Sasuke controlled the urge to throw the Hyuuga down to fuck him right there. Sasuke was reminded of sirens, and incubuses; dangerous, beautiful creatures that lured men to their demise. "But not here. Not now."

Neji drew away completely.

Sasuke hissed in anger as the long haired boy walked quickly away. Then, he realized that there was a slip of paper in his hand.

It read _7:00_, and an address.

_Just when and how…._

* * *

Exactly 7:00, Sasuke rang the doorbell, and the gray automatic door slid open, revealing a glass door, which also slid open. He saw Neji immediately. Neji sat in front of his computer, head dipped as he focused on his homework. From what Sasuke could see, the long haired boy only wore a silk bathrobe. His pale legs were visible. He didn't turn to greet Sasuke.

"How did you do it?" Sasuke leaned against the door frame of Neji Hyuuga's enormous apartment. It was expensively furnished, with three antique paintings that probably cost as much as the apartment itself. Three white leather sofas were positioned next to a blue glass coffee table. In the middle of the space, a huge, circular aquarium went from the ceiling to under the floor. Like any high-end apartments, it didn't have a kitchen. People like them simply don't cook.

It was nearly as impressive as his own apartment.

"Since the first time you saw me, three months ago," said Neji. "you wanted me. I was going to give you that, regardless of your feedback."

"You live alone?"

"Don't we all?" Neji saved his work, and powered down his computer. He snapped his finger once, the light dimmed. Padding softly to Sasuke, he pressed himself against the other body, arms coming around Sasuke's neck. "Do you want dinner, foreplay, and wine, or would you like to get to the point?"

Sasuke didn't waste any time claiming those lips again. He closed his eyes against the feel of Neji's skin and allowed his hands to roam. Hyuuga's hair was damp, and his skin was slightly moist, evidence of a recent shower. It made him all the more appealing to Sasuke. He explored Neji's chest, finding pleasure in the lack of chest hair, and the smooth, taunt muscle. Finding a circular patch of skin different from the rest, he pressed in, scraping his fingernail against it.

Neji moaned, his breathing uncontrolled, and Sasuke thought he liked it better this way. Pushing Neji into the nearest sofa, he undid the belt. The bathrobe fell open, exposing the Hyuuga's full body. Neji wasn't wearing underwear, Sasuke noted with amusement, as he wrapped a hand around Neji's manhood.

Neji arched into him now, soft sounds escaping his mouth that he made no attempt to hush. His eyes were graying, hazing over with lust, and it bore into Sasuke like a laser. "That's…not fair. You're still fully dressed."

"Shhh," Sasuke shushed as he kneeled down, on one knee, to lick at the leaking precum. Neji shivered again. Sasuke had never really been on the giving end of such an act. He just remembered the numerous girls that offered, and the offers that he accepted. No teeth, he remembered. Apparently it was enough, and Neji was all but delirious above him.

Neji's knees spread further, and Sasuke took note of the mixture of saliva and precum that ran down the impressive length of Neji's cock. He ran a finger down the underside, enjoying the way it dissolved the other into a languid mess of moans, shivers and desire. Lifting Neji's balls slightly, he fingered a patch of smooth skin, prodding and exploring. Neji was thrusting erratically, sometimes into Sasuke's cheek, other times in thin air.

"Sasuke.." Neji's cry brought him back to reality. Sasuke removed his mouth and finger and he pulled back, slowly stripping himself of the garment that he had chosen with care back at his own home. Neji regarded him with a lazy stare, deliberately impassive. Veiled white eyes staring into sultry black ones.

As soon as the last piece was discarded, Neji fell on him. Neji was _considerably_ more experienced, Sasuke realized with a surge of jealousy. Neji swallowed his entire manhood before slowly pulling back, the low slurping noise and impossible heat nearly sent Sasuke's mind reeling. Then, he did it again, and it was enough to send Sasuke collapsing into the sofa as his knees suddenly gave away.

"You sure know what you're doing," he hissed.

"Practice," Neji delivered a lick, coy and deliberate against the slit and Sasuke tossed his head back. Neji started giving slow, wet licks. "makes perfect."

He engulfed Sasuke again, hands reaching under to toy with the unattended sac. He teased Sasuke with the underside of his tongue, the velvety texture almost sending Sasuke over the edge. He tongued the slit again, and that almost did Sasuke in.

"Enough."

Neji looked up, a small smirk on his face. His hands continued massaging, but the movement was gentle now.

"Sasuke," he said softly. "Did you know, teeth aren't always so bad?"

"Only the edge of the teeth hurt," continued Neji. He licked the mentioned area as he spoke. "The smooth front of the teeth, however…"

With that, he dipped his head again, running the side of Sasuke's cock against the front of his teeth. The new texture, pearly and polished made Sasuke nearly scream out loud. Neji started with the wet licks again, paying particular attention to a spot Sasuke never knew existed as such a sensitive area. When the pressure was too much, Neji started kissing his inner thigh. Sasuke whimpered.

The heat left, and Neji captured his lips. It was nearly just as good, but Sasuke groaned with disappointment. He opened his eyes, noticing how Neji was kneeling over him now. Neji pushed something into his hands. A small glass vial.

"La Santé massage oil?" Sasuke was amused. The specific brand was known for its overpriced, but top-notched products. Sasuke had no doubt that the 8 ounce bottle had a price tag in the hundreds, possibly thousand.

"My uncle sends me a lot. I've never use them." Neji shrugged, half lidded eyes urging Sasuke to get on with the activity and not chat.

"Next time, I'll show you how to really use these," said Sasuke. He pulled the cork out, and coated his fingers with a generous amount. The oil held a unique and unusual scent that immediately heated Sasuke up a few degrees.

"Next time, I'll make you come without using my hand or body," whispered Neji. "But, now, we're in the middle of something."

Neji sure knew how to talk, Sasuke thought. He reached behind Neji, settling his finger on the tight ring of muscle. Neji tensed rather deliciously. When he pushed the finger in, Neji collapsed on him.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

He received a moan and a barely noticeable nod in return. Neji clenched around his finger, and he shifted them so he hovered above the long haired boy. Pulling out, he shoved another finger in, zigzagging the digits. Neji jumped slightly when Sasuke crooked a finger, his thigh threatening to close against the intrusion. Sasuke stilled him with a firm hand, dragging his tongue on a nipple.

Panting, Neji suddenly reached for the bottle. He poured a large amount on his palm, rubbing his hands together before applying on Sasuke's cock. Sasuke leaned into the motion.

"The thing about me is," said the Hyuuga. "I won't break."

Sasuke had slept with males before. He had experience with plenty of this form of pleasure, but nothing quite thrilled him as much as taking the Hyuuga. He didn't have to deal with insecurities, because the man wore his confidence like a second skin. He didn't have to deal with inexperience or that awkwardness that always ensued with the naïve ones. Neji made him hotter than he'd ever been.

Without warning, he invited himself to the heat that made up Neji's inside. The pleasure was almost unbearable. Neji was slick with saliva, precum, and oil, and he slid in easily. Neji hissed at the movement, back arching up in a quick snap. Sasuke stroked his back, petted his hair, and Neji stilled under the ministration.

When Neji rolled his hips with silent permission, Sasuke started moving. He held onto Neji's hair, barely noticing how he would dirty the strands with the amount of oil on his hand. He dropped an overwhelming combination of feathery kisses, light licks, and harsh bites against the Hyuuga's white skin, proud that the boy would definitely, most definitely be marked tomorrow.

As Sasuke employed a particular angle repetitively, Neji's eyes lost their coherence and sharpness. The most embarrassing noises, a mixture of yelps, moans, groans and erratic breathing, fell out of his lips, and his body reacted in a way that was entirely out of his control. Sasuke smiled, gently nibbling on Neji's ear.

Hyuuga was being completely undone.

In one final, deep thrust, Neji came, white seed spilling over his stomach, and Sasuke followed, a harsh cry of _Neji_ on his lips. He didn't hear if Neji shouted his name, or said anything. As they basked in the afterglow, he noticed that Neji's breathing was volatile and each breath was incomplete.

"What happened to breath control?" Sasuke asked the boy that clung to him tightly.

Neji didn't respond. Instead, he pulled Sasuke closer. Sasuke complied, dropping down until they lay horizontal on the sofa. Then, he noticed that the bottle of oil had spilled, its content leaving a trail on the carpet under them. Neji followed his gaze, and shrugged.

"Best thing about expensive brands; they never leave a trace."

Of course Sasuke knew. He had more than his own share of products knocked over. As soon as the housekeeper took care of it, it would never leave a stain.

"If I knew a basketball game could lead to this, I would have challenged you much sooner," commented Neji.

"Naruto's a better player than you," said Sasuke.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"The reason you make every shot while he missed was because he fell under the pressure, while you were calm."

Neji laughed. "Is this your idea of after-sex talk? To put down the person you just fucked."

Sasuke winced. His chest tightened—he had no clue why he said that.

"You leave me too vulnerable. I felt the need to go on offense," Sasuke finally confessed.

"Oh," Neji didn't speak with malice. "I was awfully worried before too."

"Why?"

"I didn't know if you'd show up or if you'll choose to show up with a number of friends and try to beat me up."

"I wouldn't want anyone else to lay hand on you," said Sasuke. He stroke Neji's hair, staring into the eyes that held him captive since the first day they met. Neji was truly beautiful, the very essence of the word itself.

"I placed first in many fight tournaments. I'll be more worried the mess, and derelicts I might accidentally murder for intruding." Neji's look was cocky, a self-assurance that masked his face now.

The strength added a dimension that made Neji much more than beautiful.

"I cannot believe a person as perfect as you exist," said Sasuke.

Sasuke's heartbeat quickened with joy when Neji blushed, eyes averting to the right. "Don't say such silly things."

Neji made to stand, but Sasuke pulled him down. Sasuke snapped his finger twice, and the light went off. They stared at the aquarium, which now glow a dark blue in the dark.

"I got that because I am afraid of the dark," said Neji.

Sasuke smiled and Neji felt the movement rather than saw it.

* * *

The next day, Neji wore a turtleneck to school. Sasuke couldn't help but grin wildly when he saw it. Naruto stepped up to them.

"Guys. Guys. I'm so sorry about yesterday. Sakura really needed my help, you see."

"I'm sure," said Sasuke.

"So, what did you guys do?" Naruto ignored the cold glare. Some kind of instinct told him that Sasuke was secretly happy about something, even though his facial expressions masked it perfectly.

"We fucked," said Sasuke.

"We played a game," said Neji.

They spoke at the same time. Naruto gave both of them a weird look.

"Woah, Sasuke you bastard, I didn't know you could tell a joke," the blond laughed. Really, it had to be the first time Sasuke made a joke.

Neji walked off.

"Wait!" Naruto turned to Sasuke. "I mean, that was funny, but I think you really took it too far. I think you pissed him off."

"Neji knows better," said Sasuke. He caught the red flare across the pale cheek before the other turned away, desperate to hide the evidence. So Neji _could_ blush in public. He definitely had better plans to do with that fact.

"_Neji?_" gasped Naruto. "Since when were you guys on first-name basis?"

"Last night," replied Sasuke. He struggled not to laugh. Or giggle. Honestly, Neji was undoing him. At this rate, _he_ would start blushing.

"Wait, were you actually joking before?"

Sasuke turned the other direction and gave a dismissive wave. "We'll be late for class."

"_Were you joking about Neji or not?"_

* * *

I am SO addicted so Sasu/Nej at the moment. Funny thing is, they've hardly met in canon. But I can't help it. They're so damn perfect.

First half-PWP I did, first smut I wrote. I hope it was good. Please leave some feedback.


End file.
